TRANSFOREMRS 3 - ATTAK OF SOUNDWAVE!
by Thinkblast
Summary: My trhird TRansfroemrs story. Also read my 2 preveios storeis. I want good rewievs and feedback.


**TRANSFOREMRS 3 – ATTAK OF SOUNDWAVE!**

By Thinkblast

Earth was quiet beacsue desepticons didnt treated its safeness. Meanwhiele Autobost found their dorctor who beceomed an ambeuleance. (I don't eremermber his name. somethign like Racher or somethign like taht). "Thganks for finding me I dont knowed where were other Autobots so I djust hided from everybody.", Autbot doctor sayed.

"You are erwelcome" Optsuimus prime sayed. But suddenyl, Desteptiocns! attacked! There was Staracream and two other starscereams! One was purple and his name is Skywarp! Other Starscream was blue and hes name was is Thunderecracker! And they were jerts!

"Hahahhahahha! Sutpdi Autobtos! I am back! And now I have tow other Starscreams!" Starscream screamed. "Purple Starscream, attack Opyiamus Prime, blue Starscream beat up Bumbelebee and I will beat ups that doctor robot".

Atuiros notre: I odnt know doctor autobots name and I will just call him Autobot Doctor. Untoil I remeber hisname.

Autobot Dcortor seed Stascream flying in fromt of him and then Starscrem becomed a robot and punched him in the fact. Then Skyewarp was shooting and beating Optmus Prime but Optimus prime becomed a truck and bashed him with driveing., and Bumbllebee doed tha same thing to ThundercRarcker. Thnadercracekr Then grabed Bumblebee and shooted him, breaking oof his arm.

"Ha hja ha ha stupid autobot without a hand!", Thundercracker laughed because he was thinnking it was super funny when Bumblebee lost hims arm.

Bumbelbee screamed in pain and then he tried to fix his arm but couldn't. Autobot doctor then came and fixed his arm, "Thanks", Bumblebee sayed, adn then they beat up Thundercracker and throw him away.

Optimius Prime shooted at Skywarp and maked him fall down. The n he threwed hom away.

Starsceram was very mad and angry and evil! "I HATE YOU AUTBOTS I HATE YOOUUUUUUUU!" he skcreamed and then he becomed a jet and starscteraed shooting him and oautobots with guns!

But suddenly, Skywarp and Thundercrafcker flied away. Starsceram then seed that Megactron had come here. "STARSCREAN WHY THWO OTHER STASRCREAMS FLIED AWAY BECASEU TEY SHOUDLNB'T FLY AWAY UNTIL THEY KILL AUTOBOTOS! YOU ARE STUPID! YOU SHOWLD HAVE MAKED THEM LISTEN TO YOU!", Meghatron screamed at Satrcream.

"No they flied awy they are stupid, not me!", Starscream screamed to Megatron. And suddenly, pruple and blue Starscream comed back! They wer e shooting and Megatorn! They wante d to kill him.

"Now we rule the desepticons, not Megatron!" Skaywarp screamedx!

"And not Starscream too!" Thundercracker screamed too1

They traitored MEgatron because thery were Starscreams, and Starscrm wanted to traistor Megatron, and becauser of that they wanted to traitor Megatron too.

Megatron then becomed tank and shooted at Skyworp and Thundrecraeker. They falled down and then crushed on the ground, and then Stasrscream shooted at Skywarp. Skyworp tried to fly awy, but Starscream grabed him and then grabed his parts, and teared off his wings and cannnons and legs and arms and cabin and head and everytrhing from his belly. He was diong this with bear hands.

Megatron then shooted at Thundercraeker and bashed him with driveing. He then becomed a robot and then threw Thudenrcracekr and throwed him hard and sended him flying in the sun, where Thudnerecracekr was fired.

"AAAAAAAAH IT S HOOOOOOOTTTT!", Thudnercracker screamed.

"Now we need to kll the Autorots!", Megatron sayed, but he noticed they were not here. He was angry. Very very angry. He wanted to kill htem but they were gone and he couldnt kill them bcause of that.

Megatron then called Soundwave and his brother Shockwave. "Soundwave and shockwave! KILL AUTBOTS!", he screamed.

"Yes, Megatron.", sayed Soundwave and Sockwave. Then they goed.

Meanwhile, Autobots were back in base. Ratchet fixed Autobots and they were okay. "Thanks Racthet", Bumbelbee sayed.

"You are welcome", Ratchet sayed back, adn they laughted.

(I finally remembered his name1)

But suddentyl Decepticons attacked the human sity! Shcokwave becomed a gun and unlike Megatron he was flying and shooted on his own, and then Soundwave grabed him. He then aimed it at Guest's house and shooted and explosioned it into million peaces.

Authrson 'toe: In a rewiev of my second sotry, TRANSFOREMRS 2 – EVIL OF HUMAN!, there was a rewiev that was from a gun yamed Guest. He sayed I shoukld write a story aoubt Cuhpead, and I dontn't like Cuphead becaasue its funs are stupid. Thatds why i in my story destreoyed his house.

Optiums Prime, bumbeslbee, and Ratceht ariived at where Shockwaeve and Shoundwave where they were. They were laughiing at Autobots becasue they were stronger.

"We well beat you ", Soundwave screamed at Autbots. Then he pressed the botton on his buttom and released Laeserbeak. Laserbeak was a bird that was a robot too. It shooted lasers from beak at Autbots adn made their bodies hurt. But Bumbelbee lifted his beig wepon and shooted at him, breaking him to pieces.

"Laserbird NO!", Shockwave screamed., and After shedding crys Shoundwave released Revege to have ravange on them. Ravage was like a kat but he was a robot. "Avenge Laserbeat RAVAGE", Soundawve screamed to Ravage beacsaue he was sad and mad when Laserveak dieded, and so was shockwave.

Ravege jumped at Racet and screatchead him. Ratcheat healed himself and then Optimuys Priem shooted Ravage. And Ravager died. It was sad, becaues when cats die its aways sad.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO", Soundwave sceramd. He then tried to kill Aotubuts himserfl, but Bumlbebee runned at him and pinched him and then becomed a car abd bached him with driveing to death.

"SOUNDWAAAAAAVE", screamed Shockwave. His brother Soundwave was killed by an Autobot and them he was very sad and mad. He becomed a gun and then shooted and shooted at Autobots but they rdrove away. Shockwave was sadded by death of Soundwave. He took his dead brother and then carried himm off to the forest and then buried him onderground and then he grabed a big rock and wrote on it:

"RIP Soundawve. He was a evil guy but a good bro."

Then he putted it as a grave over where soundwave was buried. And then he slightly cried.

"Autobots will pay for you die bro. I promsie you will be revengered." Soundwave sayed to his dead bro.

Then he seed a bad thing! On the tree there was a headcrab! It jumped on Shockwave's head and bited it! Shockwave tried to get iff his headcrab but it was stuck. And Shockwave was a headcrab zombie now.

"Brains", Shockwave sayed becasue he wantedt o eat breains now.

TO BE CUONSTINUED!


End file.
